Eine Orchidee inmitten eines Blumenmeeres
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Geht die Beziehung zwischen Ran und Shinichi zugrunde? Oder kann ein Gespräch bei einem Abendessen im Restaurant des Baker-Center Hochhauses noch alles retten?


_**Eine Orchidee inmitten eines Blumenmeeres**_

**Eine zweite Chance**** für die Liebe**

Nervös sass Ran vor dem Spiegel und fragte sich zum sechsunddreissigsten Male, ob sie sich einen Pferdeschwanz machen oder ob sie ihre Haare offen tragen sollte. Einerseits wollte sie sich nicht verstellen und ihre Haare offen tragen, so wie immer. Aber andererseits war es ein spezieller Anlass, der eine andere Frisur sehr wohl erlaubte.

Ran nahm sich ein Haarband und begann damit, einen Schwanz zu binden, nur um ihn dann kurz daraufhin wieder zu lösen.

Genervt gab Ran auf, griff zur Bürste und bearbeitete ihre Haare. Jetzt reichte es, sie hatte sich entschieden. Kein Pferdeschwanz. Aber elegante Klamotten mussten es trotzdem sein, immerhin verbrachte sie den Abend im Panorama-Restaurant im obersten Stock des Beika-Center Hochhauses. Sie nahm es zumindest an.

Shinichi hatte sie dorthin zum Abendessen eingeladen. Aber warum ausgerechnet dorthin? Warum ausgerechnet heute? Und warum ausgerechnet... er?

Ja, Ran fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet Shinichi sie ausführen wollte. Immerhin verstanden sie sich momentan nicht so gut. Das stimmte ja gar nicht, tadelte Ran sich selber. Sie verstanden sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Das war die Wahrheit. Ran seufzte traurig, als sie sich die letzten paar Wochen ins Gedächtnis rief.

Sie und Shinichi waren bereits seit Monaten ein Paar, aber in letzter Zeit schien die Luft und das Feuer in ihrer Beziehung verschwunden zu sein. Sie unternahmen kaum noch etwas zusammen, was eindeutig an Shinichis Detektivarbeit lag. Aber was das Schlimmste daran war: Shinichi hatte Ran schon mehrmals versetzt. Bereits zum dritten Mal hatte er eine mühsam erkämpfte Verabredung mit ihr sausen lassen, nur um einen Mörder zu stellen, wie Ran später erfahren musste. Ein anderes Mal war es ein vor langer Zeit geplanter Kinoabend, der im Desaster endete. Noch auf dem Weg dorthin wurden sie in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt, bei dem Shinichi jedoch plötzlich die Idee hatte, dass es kein Unfall, sondern ein Mord war. Shinichi löste den Fall, bei dem es sich tatsächlich um einen Mord gehandelt hatte, zwar im Handumdrehen, aber trotzdem kamen sie zu spät zur Vorstellung. Ran war daraufhin so sauer, dass sie kurzerhand eine Eintrittskarte für einen ultrakitschigen Schnulzefilm verlangt und Shinichi gezwungen hatte, ebenfalls eine zu nehmen und beide zu bezahlen. Sie wusste, wie sehr er solche Filme hasste, und sah es als Rache an.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren auch nicht gerade schön und alles andere als stressfrei, sowohl für sie als auch für Shinichi. Die Zwischenprüfungen standen an, büffeln bis die Köpfe rauchten war angesagt, besonders in der zweiten Woche. Ran hatte sich während dieser Zeit von ihrem Karate-Training abgemeldet, um sich in Ruhe auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten zu können. Ganz anders Shinichi. Er löste einen Fall nach dem anderen, kam oft spät abends nach Hause, lernte so gut wie nie, schlief kaum noch und war deswegen in der Schule so müde, dass es nicht selten vorkam, dass er während des Unterrichts einfach einschlief. Die Lehrer, die Shinichis Verhalten langsam nicht mehr tolerierten, drohten ihm mit Nachsitzen, doch Shinichi war das ziemlich egal.

Ran zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie daran dachte, zog sich eine Jacke über, packte das kleine Geschenk in ihre Tasche und machte sich alleine auf den Weg. Sie hatten vereinbart, sich um Punkt acht Uhr im Restaurant zu treffen, und trotz ihrer Vorfreude fragte sich Ran, ob Shinichi tatsächlich pünktlich erscheinen würde.

Als Ran ankam und ihren Namen nannte, wurde sie gleich an einen Tisch beim Fenster geführt. Beinahe erwartete sie, Shinichi dort sitzen zu sehen, aber dem war nicht so. Ran machte ihm keinen Vorwurf, schliesslich war es gerade erst zehn vor Acht. Er war nicht zu spät dran. Noch nicht.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken genoss Ran minutenlang den Ausblick, den sie von ihrem Platz aus hatte, und versuchte, nicht an die letzten Wochen zu denken. Sie hatte Angst, Shinichi würde sie erneut versetzen. Aber vielleicht klärte sich an diesem Abend ja alles wieder auf...

Ran hoffte es sehr.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Uhr über dem Eingang des Restaurants. Sie zeigte zwei Minuten vor Acht an. Shinichi hatte also noch genau zwei Minuten Zeit, ihre Beziehung zu retten. Sollte er nicht rechtzeitig kommen, so würde sie einen Schlussstrich ziehen müssen. Ran seufzte. Das wäre das Logischste und Vernünftigste, was sie machen konnte. Aber ihr Herz sagte ihr etwas anderes.

Da war es wieder, der ewige Kampf zwischen Herz und Verstand.

Sie liebte Shinichi noch immer, sogar mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass er nun mal Detektiv war und sie deswegen Opfer bringen musste. Aber trotzdem konnte es so, wie es bisher lief, nicht mehr weitergehen. Entweder entschied Shinichi sich für Ran, seine Freundin, oder er entschied sich für seine Karriere als Detektiv, neben der eine Frau keinen Platz hatte.

Entweder oder.

Sie sah wieder zur Uhr hoch, die nun fast acht Uhr anzeigte. SK hatte noch dreissig Sekunden. Dann noch zwanzig. Noch zehn. Fünf. Rans Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie hatte es gewusst, von Anfang an. Sie hatte es einfach gewusst.

"Frau Mori, darf ich Ihnen nachschenken?"

Ran sah hoch und wollte dem Kellner über den Mund fahren, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Es war gar kein Kellner, der ihr nun lächelnd nachschenkte. Es war Shinichi.

"Hallo Ran", sagte er leise und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

"Schon gut", seufzte Ran und nahm einen Schluck Mineralwasser. "Ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast."

Shinichi blieb stumm. Er wusste ganz genau, worauf sie hinauswollte.

Nachdem die Kellnerin ihre Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, redeten sie über Gott und die Welt, über belanglose Dinge. Ran jedoch wartete darauf, dass Shinichi ihr endlich den wahren Grund dieser teuren Einladung erzählte. Und das wollte er auch, nachdem die Kellnerin, die sie plötzlich mit interessiertem Gesicht musterte, die Vorspeise serviert hatte.

"Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Ran Shinichi, der genau wie sie die neugierigen Blicke gespürt hatte.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Shinichi wahrheitsgemäss.

"Kennst du sie etwa?"

"Nein, woher auch? Ich bin heute zum ersten Mal hier."

"Sicher?"

"Sicher." Shinichi beugte sich vor. "Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, ich hätte eine Affäre mit ihr, oder?"

"Nein, nein, natürlich nicht", winkte Ran ab, meinte es aber nicht wirklich so. Shinichi hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wartete jedoch ab, was Ran als nächstes sagen würde.

Sie jedoch sah ihn plötzlich mit traurigen Augen an.

"Warum ich?", fragte sie leise.

"Was meinst du?"

"Warum ich, Shinichi?"

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

Ran wurde leicht wütend.

"Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig. Seit ich dich kenne, wirst du von Mädchen geradezu belagert und angehimmelt. Seit wir in die Mittelschule kamen, wollen sie alle nur mit dir ausgehen. Ich meine, ich verstehe sie ja. Du siehst gut aus, die hast auch was auf dem Kasten, du bist beliebt, und was nicht ganz unwichtig ist: Deine Eltern sind berühmt. Du bist auch berühmt. Es ist also sonnenklar, dass die Mädchen nur so auf dich fliegen und mit dir ausgehen wollen."

Shinichi blieb stumm, und Ran war froh darüber. So konnte sie in Ruhe weitersprechen.

"So ziemlich alle Mädchen liegen dir zu Füssen. Alle, egal ob es Töchter irgendwelcher Firmenbosse, Politiker oder einfach ganz normale Mädchen sind. Alle lagen beziehungsweise liegen dir immer noch zu Füssen. Aber trotzdem hast du keine von ihnen ausgewählt. Du hast mich ausgewählt. Mich, die Tochter eines lausigen Detektivs. Obwohl du jede hättest haben können. Aber du hast mich gewählt. Ich möchte gerne wissen, wieso."

Shinichi, der Rans Ausführungen aufmerksam mitverfolgt hatte, räusperte sich.

"Es ist erstaunlich, was sich alles aus einer Sandkastenfreundschaft entwickeln kann, nicht wahr?", fragte er dann und lächelte Ran an. Sie jedoch verstand es nicht.

"Bitte?"

Shinichi seufzte, dann beugte er sich vor und nahm Rans Hand in die seine.

"Seit ich denken kann, war ich immer mir dir zusammen. Du hast immer zu mir gehalten, egal welchen Blödsinn ich angestellt habe. Sogar gegenüber deiner Mutter hast du mich jedes Mal verteidigt, was ich immer sehr zu schätzen gewusst habe."

Ran wurde leicht rot, doch sie wollte Shinichi nicht unterbrechen.

"Die meisten Mädchen fingen erst an, sich für mich zu interessieren, seit ich als Detektiv tätig geworden bin. Sie sehen nur die schönen Seiten, den Ruhm, die Bekanntheit, und wahrscheinlich auch das Geld. Sie waren einfach nur oberflächlich, an materiellen Dingen interessiert, aber genau das konnte ich nicht brauchen. Du hingegen-"

Ein plötzlicher Schrei zerriss die gemütliche Atmosphäre und jagte Ran einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie kannte diese Art von Schrei, er war einfach unverkennbar. Es war ein Schrei, der erklang, wenn jemand eine Leiche entdeckt hatte. Um sie herum wurde es unruhig, und als ein Kellner einem anderen zuflüsterte, dass die Leiche eines älteren Mannes im Fahrstuhl gefunden wurde, wusste Ran, dass ihr gemütlicher Abend beendet war. Dabei hatte er so schön und so viel versprechend angefangen...

Ran seufzte laut auf, schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf und erwartete, an Shinichis Platz ihr gegenüber nur noch Luft zu sehen. Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht! Shinichi war noch bei ihr!

Er sass immer noch am Tisch, hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu und hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen.

"Nur eine Kakerlake", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Jemand hat nur eine Kakerlake gesehen. Es war nur eine Kakerlake..."

Fassungslos starrte Ran ihren Freund an. Es gab einen Mord in diesem Restaurant, und für Shinichi, der ja Detektiv war, musste das ein gefundenes Fressen sein! Aber er sass einfach da und versuchte sich krampfhaft einzureden, dass es nur ein Ungeziefer war, der diesen Schrei ausgelöst hatte. Ein Detektiv, der sich selbst belog. Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Wo sollte das denn hinführen?

Aber in dieser einen Geste von Shinichi erkannte Ran, wie wichtig sie und ihre Beziehung ihm war. Sie erkannte, wie sehr er sie liebte. Sie erkannte aber auch, dass er seine Detektiv-Arbeit liebte. Aber trotzdem hatte er sich für sie entschieden. Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang.

Die Unruhe um sie herum legte sich wieder, doch Shinichi bekam davon nichts mit. Er wiederholte immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen "Es war nur eine Kakerlake". Ran stupste ihn an.

"Es ist vorbei."

Shinichi atmete gepresst aus, ehe er sich erst mal einen Schluck Mineralwasser gönnte. Diese Verdrängungsaktion hatte ihn geschlaucht. Sogar mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

"Gut, zurück zum Thema. Wo war ich stehen geblieben?

Ran lächelte nachsichtig.

"Du hast gesagt, dass die Mädchen nur an dir Interesse hätten, weil du jetzt ein berühmter Detektiv bist und haufenweise Geld hast. Dann wolltest du auf mich zurückkommen, als-" Ran räusperte sich und sprach nicht mehr weiter. Sie hielt es für keine gute Idee, den Schrei noch einmal zu erwähnen.

Doch Shinichi hatte den verlorenen Faden schnell wieder gefunden. "Ah ja. Ruhm, Bekanntheit, und haufenweise Geld. Das ist es, was die meisten Menschen interessiert. Die Mädchen gehören in diese Gruppe Menschen. Du hingegen nicht. Dir ist es herzlich egal, wie reich oder arm jemand ist, du schaust nur auf die inneren Werte.

Du bist eine einzelne Rose in einem Meer aus gleichen Blumen. Oder eine Orchidee, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Shinichi machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Aus all diesen oberflächlichen Mädchen stichst du deutlich hervor, sowohl damals als auch heute. Auch wenn du eher zurückhaltend bist, hast du doch eine starke, beschützende Seite an dir. Du kümmerst dich um deine Mitmenschen, du hilfst ihnen, hörst ihnen zu, du stellst deine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurück. Und du bist geduldig. Wie zum Beispiel mit einem Kerl wie mir."

Ran lächelte, doch bei Shinichis weiteren Worten wurde sie rot.

"Ausserdem bist du wunderschön und hast, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, eine klasse Figur. Durch unsere gemeinsame Kindheit kennen wir uns besser, als irgendjemand anders uns je kennen könnte. Wir haben zueinander Vertrauen aufgebaut. Warum also hätte ich mich nicht in dich verlieben sollen?"

"Ähm..." Ran wusste darauf keine Antwort.

Und noch was", fügte Shinichi hinzu und kreuzte seine Finger mit den ihren. "Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: Fast alle Jungs an unserer Schule sind in dich verknallt. Die Frage, warum ich dich ausgewählt habe, könnte ich also genauso gut dir stellen."

Was für ein Geständnis! Ran war sprachlos, als Shinichi geendet hatte. Sie verstand ihn vollkommen, denn ihr ging es nicht anders. Aber trotzdem war da noch eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit, die noch geklärt werden musste. Ran versuchte es zu verallgemeinern.

"Was war in den letzten Wochen los?"

Shinichis Lächeln erstarb, und er sah schuldbewusst auf seinen Teller. Das Essen war bereits kalt, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Ran war wichtiger als Essen. Ran war wichtiger als seine Detektivarbeit. Ran war sogar wichtiger als sein Leben.

Shinichi suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er endlich zu sprechen begann.

"Ich habe dich plötzlich als selbstverständlich angesehen. Du warst immer für mich da, als ich dich gebraucht habe. Immer. Aber von mir kann ich das nicht behaupten." Shinichi sah hoch, direkt in Rans wunderschöne blaue Augen. "Ran, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr. Aber ich weiss nicht, was mich in den letzten paar Wochen geritten hat. Ich weiss es ehrlich nicht. Ich frage mich selber, wie ich die Fälle dir vorziehen konnte. Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, und so wird es auch immer bleiben. Ich würde sogar für dich sterben..." Shinichi seufzte kurz. "Mein Verhalten war unentschuldbar, das weiss ich. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du-"

Seine weiteren Erklärungsversuche wurden durch einen Kuss von Ran beendet.

"Schon gut, Shinichi", sagte sie leise, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte. "Ich verzeihe dir. Ich weiss ja jetzt, wie du über mich, uns und unsere Beziehung denkst. Und ich bin froh, dass du mir alles erzählt hast und ich jetzt alles weiss. Ach ja", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und griff in ihre Tasche. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Meisterdetektiv."

Dabei schob sie Shinichi das kleine Geschenk zu.

Vor lauter Dankbarkeit wusste Shinichi nichts zu sagen, stattdessen verwickelte er Ran in einen weiteren Kuss, den sie erst auflösten, als sich ihnen eine Kellnerin näherte.

Ihr Thema, das sie zwei Minuten später aufgriffen, war nicht mehr ganz so ernst. Und doch hatte es mit ihrer Liebe zu tun. Die Frage war, wann sie es gemerkt hatten.

"Wie hat es bei dir angefangen?"

"Ich weiss nicht", begann Shinichi und legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Es war irgendwie schleichend, ich kann es nicht genau festlegen... Und bei dir?"

"New York", antwortete Ran sofort und kicherte.

"New York?"

"Als wir dort den Serienkiller gerettet haben, weisst du noch?"

"Ja klar. Du warst krank, doch trotzdem wolltest du ihm helfen", sagte Shinichi und erinnerte sich an jenen Abend zurück. "Aber warum ausgerechnet dort? Wann?"

"Als du ihn gefragt hast, ob es einen Grund braucht, um einem Menschen das Leben zu retten. Da war es um mich geschehen."

Shinichi wusste daraufhin nichts zu antworten. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser eine Satz so eine Wirkung auf Ran gehabt hatte. Shinichi hütete sich davor, sich darüber zu beschweren. Warum auch?

Fröhlich und total erleichtert widmete sich das Pärchen wieder ihrem inzwischen kaltem Essen und verliessen schliesslich gegen Mitternacht das Panorama-Restaurant.

"Was ist so besonders an diesem Restaurant?", fragte Ran, nachdem sie glücklich an Shinichis Seite das Gebäude verlassen hatte. "Mir scheint, du hast einen Narren daran gefressen."

"Ach weiss du...", begann Shinichi und lächelte sie schelmisch an. "Mein Vater hat mir dieses Restaurant wärmstens empfohlen. Ich wollte es heute nur mal testen."

"Bleibt es bei diesem einen Mal?", fragte Ran und hoffte auf ein Nein. Ihr gefiel es dort oben. Ihr gefiel es sogar sehr gut dort.

"Nein", antwortete Shinichi. Ran machte innerlich Freudensprünge. Dann stockte sie plötzlich.

"Das war aber nicht der einzige Grund, nicht wahr? Dass dein Vater dir das Restaurant empfohlen hat, meine ich."

Shinichi seufzte. Erwischt. Ran konnte ja ganz schön scharfsinnig sein...

"Nein, das war es nicht, da hast du ganz Recht." Shinichi blieb stehen, drehte sich um und schaute zum Restaurant hoch. Ran hängte sich wieder bei ihm ein.

"Was hat es mit diesem Restaurant auf sich?"

"Hier hat mein Vater meiner Mutter seine Liebe gestanden. An genau dem Tisch, an dem wir heute gesessen haben."

Rans Augen wurden gross.

"Oh", sagte sie, brachte aber kein weiteres Wort heraus. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass die Geschichte der Kudos so eng mit diesem Restaurant verknüpft war. Dabei wusste sie gar nicht, dass sie nur gerade mal die halbe Geschichte kannte!

Shinichi seufzte, dann drehte er sich wieder um.

"Komm, wir gehen."

Dass sein Vater seiner Mutter hier nicht nur seine Liebe gestanden, sondern ihr auch gleich noch einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, das behielt Shinichi noch für sich. Er wusste, dass Ran dafür noch nicht bereit war. Aber das nächste Mal, das schwor Shinichi, das nächste Mal, wenn er Ran wieder hierher ausführte, würde er es seinem Vater gleichtun.

Das nächste Mal würde er Ran bitten, seine Frau zu werden.

Für heute jedoch begnügte er sich mit der zweiten Chance, die er von Ran bekommen hatte. Ein schöneres Geburtstagsgeschenk konnte es gar nicht geben.

Es war eine zweite Chance für ihre Liebe.

Owari


End file.
